User talk:Kokujo Kyoshiro
Wiki Manager Hi Kokujo Kyoshiro, I thought I would reach out to you, since you are one of the content moderators here. I have recently been appointed as the Fandom Wiki Manager for this wiki. I am here to assist this community in an official capacity and act as a liaison between you, and full-time Fandom staff. If you, or any other users of this wiki ever have an issue or question related to the wiki (editing, templates, wiki design, or any other matters), please feel free to contact me on my talk page, and I will assist in any way I can. ''-Sitb (talk) 10:35, May 17, 2019 (UTC)'' Welcome Hi, welcome to Duel Masters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Dm39-013.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yami Michael (Talk) 21:54, March 30, 2011 about your ff and others Hello Kokujo I think our talk is began too parsonarity for Kokujo`s page so I continue our talk here. I was introduse your novel including slush to my followers in twitter who are fan girls of Kokujo or Zakira.It made glad my followers,haha. I told you I already read Duel Masters of the Future. But actualy, I did not know how end it did because I stop read in the middle.So I read again your FF from start of Search for Dorballom to finish of Future of Duel Msters....Oh my god,KOKUJO-KUUUUUUUUNNNNNN!!!!! Well,let answer your question,my most favorite character is Kokujo of corse. In your original characters,I like Marice and Oly owl but sadly they Has`t appear in DuelMasters of the Future.In Duel Masters of the Future,I like Ichiro. By the way,if you wanted to read Manga Duel Masters and if you could not get Manga,woud I scan some episodes and send pdf you with skipe or Email? Sumisumi1990 (talk) 17:32, July 18, 2013 (UTC) I agree, the talk was getting kind of personal. You should resume reading Duel Masters of the Future, lots of things happen, especially to the five chosen duelists. Haha, I am glad you liked Ichiro xD Yes, I would like to read the manga one day. My skype mail is kokujoandhakuohrock@hotmail.com Feel free to add me whenever you wish. :) Kokujo Kyoshiro (talk) 19:42, July 18, 2013 (UTC) OK,I will sent you some episodes with Kokujo by the end of this month. Yes,I must resume reading your FF.Your FF is enjoyable!Aloso,could I transelate your FF to Japanese and post in pixiv?Sumisumi1990 (talk) 12:18, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Translate my fanfic to Japanese and post it to pixiv? That would be an honor! If you do that, I would like to have some other things brought to pixiv, like artworks of the chosen duelists and of the antagonists. I have them, I have a pixiv account, I just need to know how we can work this out. ;) Kokujo Kyoshiro (talk) 17:13, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Duel Masters Artwork Hi, Gaialzero here. Thanks for helping and I can see that you are adding Artworks to the creature's Gallery Respectively and I am thankful for that. However, I would like you to do me a favor, before you are uploading the artwork images to the wiki, please rename them as "Name artwork.jpg, not leaving it as "45091394.jpg". It helps a lot. See you around then. Please leave a message on my talk page if there's any enquiries. -- Gaialzero (Talk) 14:53, August 3, 2014 Hello Please don't use google translate to translate flavor text. If you are not sure don't translate it.--AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (talk) 16:56, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Or you could just try to correct the translation. Besides, I was leaving those for スリー to work on, so I'd appreciate you didn't intervene. Kokujo Kyoshiro (talk) 16:59, August 4, 2014 (UTC) I have all of the Dimmuhttp://www.amazon.com/Dimmu-Borgir/e/B000APWL0C/ref=dp_byline_cont_music_1Borgir song's on my desktop computer next will be .....the band Mastodon.Nanshimon (talk) 01:18, October 16, 2014 (UTC)Nanshimon May you come to chat right now? I just went out for a Japanese lesson. now i am back and may you come to chat please?--AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (talk) 12:59, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Where did you find all of these new card data? I don't seem to see it in supersolenoid blog 63. absolved in chat.--AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (talk) 07:55, February 10, 2015 (UTC) About DMD-21 Due-ma Start Deck: Invincible Fire Civilization Dmvault and atwiki clearly stated that Cocco Gett, Dragment Lore is Absolutely pointless. Try something else?--AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (talk) 09:47, May 9, 2015 (UTC) And yet... http://www27.atwiki.jp/duel_masters/pages/7945.html mentions 4xCocco Gett and 2xCocco Lupia in suggestions. Kokujo Kyoshiro (talk) 12:02, May 9, 2015 (UTC) ::Their suggestions can be weird sometimes.--AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (talk) 12:54, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Don't do that. Prevents Casting and Prevents Summoning is already lockdown. adding the lockdown category to those cards would be redundant. The lockdown category is only used for assorted lockdowns (Things that are not preventing summoning, casting or untapping).--AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (talk) 09:44, June 14, 2015 (UTC) The problem about that link is... This. The bolshack dragon, alcadeias and ballom is meant to be a hint on reincarnated stuff related to them. They most likely took it as actual content, which it most likely isn't. Anyone can edit atwiki so they can be wrong sometimes. Also, supersolenoid, johnlenoso or deneblog does not notify me this and all these stuff came from is from a bunch of stuff that looks like were previews.--AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (talk) 15:15, October 11, 2015 (UTC) : In any case, its hidden on the subpage, and the mainpage has the Translation template anyway saying that some information may be incomplete/incorrect. So there's no real problems either way. We'll find out in the next week or so or with the release on the 24th soon anyway. Yami Michael 03:55, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Tick this next time. Three Today i saw Three in this chat with the away sign on him which he did yesterday. He isn't used to be in the chat this long, and of course not away. I wonder what happened to him because this is weird.--AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (talk) 05:31, January 13, 2016 (UTC) VSRF Season Thanks for the pictures. But does this mean that Number 2 will appear as one of the main antagonists of the VSRF season along with Basara? This leaves a lot of mystery about Dokindam X as one of the prevalent creature spirit as the main antagonists like Diabolos Zeta in Cross Shock. My guess is that this season will focus more on Shobu and Katta as they have to face a dangerous creature spirit that might destroy the Duel Masters World. What I can guess is that Shobu travel around the world again to find out the truth behind Dokindam X (might be finding its origins, which eventually link to the events in Star Cross), plus finding another powerful card to fight against the true enemy.Vanessachow.jiaying (talk) 15:12, February 3, 2016 (UTC) Yes, I incline to believe that Number 2 will join Basara as the main villains in VSRF. I don't know if we'll see Shobu and Katta teaming up, but most likely we might get more info regarding Dokindam X. Also, seeing those robes on Number 2 make me think he might be part of an organization. (Kokujo Kyoshiro (talk) 15:35, February 3, 2016 (UTC)) Please You know those cards are fan made and i saw them from pixiv right. alas, the reimu one is clearly fake while the redzone one is fake if there's any sense of background story logic.--AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (talk) 01:06, March 9, 2016 (UTC) Happy April Fools, lol! Though Yami_Michael was right, maybe we did the prank too early. Still, lulz was nice to have.:P Kokujo Kyoshiro (talk) 08:44, March 9, 2016 (UTC) Can talk in the chat now? Vanessachow.jiaying (talk) 14:27, May 8, 2016 (UTC) I am in site, can we talk in the chat nowVanessachow.jiaying (talk) 13:35, May 9, 2016 (UTC) If you are still here, can we talk in the live chat? Vanessachow.jiaying (talk) 14:32, June 16, 2016 (UTC) Can talk in the chat page? Vanessachow.jiaying (talk) 14:12, June 22, 2016 (UTC) Episodes Can you help me please. You see as the Japan episodes of VSRF changed the release to Corocoro, I was unable to watch it in youtube anymore. Can you suggest any sites that can have watch episodes outside Japan? Vanessachow.jiaying (talk) 02:03, June 26, 2016 (UTC) You can try dailymotion or you can change your proxy to a Japanese one to view the episode. Here's the Youtube link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tV55ghQKw8s&feature=youtu.be umm hi !can you please help me find all episoades from duel masters charge?raw sub dub anything is ok........pretty please? https://topkickass.com/raws-duel-masters-episode-compilation-t4518669.html (Kokujo Kyoshiro (talk))